There are different processes for binding books depending on the construction of the books. For brochures, the cover and back consists of a single piece of heavy paper or cardboard which is adhesively secured to the book block only in the region of the back. The process in accordance with the present invention is not intended for such brochures. All other book binding methods have a book block which is bound with a quality cover so that a better and more lasting binding between the cover and the book block is achieved. With thread bound books, a part of the back gauze projects forwardly from the back and heretofore the book cover was joined in usual manner by a joining machine after the entire inner face has been coated with adhesive. Also, with an adhesive bound book block with back gauze, a stiff cover is attached in like manner. The production cost is relatively high and it can be very high.
The rate of production is relatively low. This results to a large extent from the need of applying adhesive to the full face and gluing it to the cover. Also with other gluing processes, for example in the production of children's books in which the cover and back are fixed to an inner book part or book block made up of sheets laminated together, it is necessary to use a suitable binding process. Moreover, for a quality book with a semi-hard cover and a binding with the help of a liner, at least a continuous liner, it is necessary to use additionally a continuous guaze strip in order to increase the strength of the binding. Also, in this "semi-hard-cover" book binding art it has heretofore been necessary to work with the usual liner and binding machine which limits the output capacity. For all of these book binding processes there is a need of increasing the rate of production and of securing a high quality binding with simple machines.